The Enemy of my Lover is my Bestfriend!
by 1001twisteddreams
Summary: a love quadrangle between Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Gaara... including a manipulative Sakura, angsty Gaara, and a suicidal Sasuke... WARNING: yaoi, suicide, angst and other terrible things
1. Something PInk

This is a second edit of this chapter with minor changes. Dialog is in bold and thoughts are in italics. hope this makes it easier/clearer to read.

please read and review XD

* * *

His favourite colours were blue and orange that was all he knew about him the object of his affection. It wasn't a lot, it wasn't anything really but somehow it was enough. Just like it was enough just to watch him wrinkle his brow in concentration in class; or smiling perpetually during the day but never talk to him. Like it was ok to pretend you didn't know he existed and walk past him without any acknowledgement. Maybe it wasn't ok but it was his life and it would have been a first for him if it had been fair. So Gaara suffered in silence.

During a particularly sunny day as Gaara was trying to stay in the shade while watch his boyish obsession, a shockingly pink thing came up to him. Its identity he realised was a pink haired bossy girl. None other that Sakura Haruno- the so called best friend of the 'obsession' otherwise known as the loud mouth Naruto Uzumaki. So called best friend was known to have a stalkerish fan-girl fetish with Naruto's real best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sat lightly at the pale red head's side being discreet. Gaara glanced at her side ways as if to silently ask her what she was doing disturbing him. He looked away and ignored her, staring at the ground at his feet instead.

Sakura waited when she realised he wasn't going to speak she took the initiative, never being one to be at a loss for words.

**Gaara.**

He looked up at her.

**What do you want? **He asked in a voice like a whisper from a grave.

**I want to help you.**

He stared some more. She sighed exasperated; subtly wasn't going to work here she thought.

**I'll talk to you later.**

**Whatever.**

He said indifferently. He didn't know what she was talking about but he was sure he wasn't getting involved in anything she had in mind.

After school Gaara found the 'pink thing' leaning on his car waiting for him. Persistent isn't she he thought. His car was black, shiny and expensive; Sakura was taken with the car and would have been content to just stare at it all afternoon. When she saw him coming she stood up straight, sighing internally, and tossed her hair over her shoulder briskly. Shit he thought. She nodded a greeting at him as he approached.

**You want to go for a drive?** She asked

**I got to be somewhere.**

**It's about Naruto.** She tossed at him.

Gaara's heart stopped but he didn't let his emotions show. Ok he'd listen; he couldn't resist if it was about Naruto.

**Get in.** he says as opens his car door. He starts the car not looking to see if Sakura has gotten in the car.

He looked across at her.

**If you're car sick or anything tell me to stop, don't puke in my car. Ok?**

She looked a little insulted by the comment and felt that somehow Gaara was silently laughing at her and in reality he probably was. With any other person on any other day it would have been the pinnacle of her day to drive in such a fast luxurious car but today she found it hard to find anything pleasant about it. He pulled out of the car park sharply and drove at an alarming speed. Sakura wasn't so sure of the strength of her stomach with Gaara's driving. So she spoke quickly.

**Gaara, I know how you feel about Naruto.**

**Gaara clenched his jaw**; she noticed and continued.

**I've seen you stare at him a few times. I think you should-**

**Tell me, how is this any of your concern?** He asked her in his dead quiet voice.

**Naruto's my friend- ok fine! Don't look at me like you want to kill me. **She snapped.

**I'm good at noticing things like this: when one person likes another or how they really feel about something when their lying and stuff. So I've noticed that Sasuke is acting differently around Naruto…**

Gaara rolled his eyes at Sasuke's name- it had to be about him. He could care less.

**I think he has feelings for Naruto.** Sakura continued clearly having a difficult time saying it.

Gaara suddenly stopped the car. She was really wasting his time. Sakura looked a little scared at his reaction.

**You. Are. Insane! Do you know that?** He nearly shouted at her. **Sasuke is Naruto's best friend; maybe you don't know what real friendship is and you're just seeing what you want to.**

**I-** she started

**What would be the problem if Sasuke dated Naruto? Don't you care about anything other that your pathetic obsession with someone who clearly doesn't want you?**

**Ha! And what should I do stare at him from the shadows like you?** She said heatedly.

_Stupid boy! _Sakura couldn't believe she had ever thought she could talk to him. _He should stick to being silent!_ She thought vehemently.

They were both angry at each other, themselves and their situations. And were silent for a while; each lost in their own world's. He started the car after a while and drove back to school at a more reasonable speed. Sakura got out of the car without a word. She had no idea her words tormented the pale quiet boy to no end as much as his words had cut her to the quick.

_I'm so messed up_. They thought simultaneously.


	2. black eye, broken ribs and love letters

_here is the second chapter... I abbreviated most of the names, its pretty self explanatory: _

_G-Gaara; S-Sasuke; N- naruto..._

_plz enjoy and review!_

* * *

Gaara thought a lot about his conversation with the 'pink thing' and decided she was right on the point that he did need to take some action if he ever wanted to be with N or for him to at least know how he felt. He had decided to right to write the blonde anonymous love letters and see how he reacted to his missives. The letters were hand delivered to N's house ever afternoon after school. They arrived in a heavy white envelope: expensive creamy white paper; hand written in fancy calligraphy that was so elaborate N didn't think he would recognise the owner's writing when they wrote normally. After a week of receiving the letters N decided to reply. It wasn't as difficult as he thought and he tried to ask some subtle questions that would hint at who was his admirer. Unfortunately he went to school with a bunch of rich kids and any of them could afford to send such letters- hand delivered everyday so it would be difficult to narrow down the possibilities. The letter that came after N's reply sounded happier but it avoided all his questions but assured him that his admirer's feelings were genuine.

N was hesitant of telling Sasuke about the letters but he didn't know why. Maybe because he hoped it wasn't the Uchia sending the letters? He had been acting a little strange these days so N was wary. When he did tell him he was dismissive of them; saying that anyone who couldn't say how they felt face to face was a coward and a waste of time. N continued to exchange correspondences with his secret admirer; the messenger delivered the admirer's letters and took N's replies. After the first month N's curiosity wouldn't let him think of anything else other than who it could be that wrote him those beautiful poetic letters. N's replies usually told his paper and ink lover about the trials and tribulations of his day to day life; of how he felt an intense loneliness even with his friends around him. The love letters always held word of comfort and encouragement as well as love filled verses.

G was happier than he had been in a long time. He was getting to know N. He had been exchanging letters for a while now and N's replies were so honest but G also sensed that N was also intensely curious and that was part of the reason he kept writing back. The days seemed to breeze by and nothing could bother him at school-or at home- he was walking on a cloud. His days revolved around writing N letters and reading his replies. But his high wouldn't last long- he should have known better. Today he was walking home since his brother had totalled his car; it wasn't a particularly short walk but G found that he didn't mind just wanting to read N's latest letter. He had been walking for 15 mins when he noticed footsteps behind him someone following him. G was a scrawny short kid but it didn't really scare him, it was more annoying, he liked his privacy. He hadn't thought about the 'pink thing' aka Sakura in ages but he hoped it wasn't her as he stopped and turned around. He was surprised that it was Sasuke. The dark haired boy had stopped too, just a few meters behind him, his hand crossed over his chest.

What the hell did he want? G thought but didn't really care; he would have continued without a word but he couldn't take the idea of the Uchia shadowing him all the way to his house. So he waited and S closed some of the distance between them. He stopped still some distance from G but close enough that they didn't have to raise their voices to hear each other. He uncrossed his arm, held them at his sides his fists clenched and shoulders tensed. G wasn't going to be the first to talk; he glowered at Sasuke, his green eyes dangerous, who returned an equally intense glare.

I just have one thing to say to you. S spat the words. He walked up to G until he was very close. And whispered fiercely

Naruto is mine! Don't you fucking mess with him.

G wanted to hit him he wanted to damage his too pretty face he wanted to destroy him. He was seeing red, literally. G had always had problem with his temper but it had been years since someone had made him this angry with just one sentence. G fists were shaking and it was taking all his self control not to lash out at the Uchia. He took a step back and too a deep breath. Nope it didn't help. G punched Sasuke suddenly, on the nose, causing blood to go everywhere. S hardly flinched though it was likely that G had broken his nose. He hit G in the gut and tackled him to the ground. A flurry of blows with arms, legs, knees, elbows were exchanged before they were separated. It happened to be their school teachers: Iruka and Kakashi sensei. The teachers were young but they had difficulties pulling the boys off each other. The teens shouted "I'll kill you!"; "you're Dead!" and obscenities at each other. Iruka dragged Sasuke towards his house while Kakashi took the feral Gaara home.

After half carrying the resisting boy G calmed down and walked without being led. G started feeling the results of the fight now that his adrenaline levels had gone down. G could take pain but this may have been the worst beating he'd taken but he was sure he'd given more than he'd gotten. He must have looked a mess form the look the weird teacher was giving him. Frankly he looked like a living dead. His eye was bruised nicely and nearly swollen shut; his lip was split; he was covered in bruises and scratches; he grazed his knees and he thought he may have bruised or broken a rib or two. His short crimson hair was in disarray and his head was throbbing. When they nearly arrived at his house his teacher said cryptically:

Never thought I'd be pulling boys off of each other when I took this job.

The way his teachers said it made G blush for some reason. When his sister answered the door she looked shocked and suspicious and worried.

Don't worry. The kid is fine, just got into a scuffle with a class mate" Kakashi drawled.

He didn't kill anyone did he? She asked seriously

Nah. He picked a fight with the strongest kid at school. But the fight was in the street actually. Anyway have a nice day. See ya kid. He said turning away.

G pushed past his sister into the house. He washed his face and got large amounts of ice from the kitchen; the whole time refusing to look in a mirror. After a while he had the energy to get up and shower. It was relaxing once his cuts stopped stinging in the hot water but the soap made them burn like hell. Once he was dressed and showered his sister noticed he was in a lot of pain and after many argument, threats and black mail she took him to get an x-ray and he had broken 2 ribs. It wasn't too serious but it was painful. As he left the hospital he saw Uchia but at a distance and his anger rose like molten bile. He smirked with his split lip at Sasuke's reset nose in a splint and turned away feeling victorious.

What do you think the fight between those boys was about?

Huh- were you talking to me. Kakashi said his face obscured by a scarf and also by the book he was reading intently.

I SAID what could Sasuke and Gaara possible be fighting about?

It has to be another boy… Kakashi replied distractedly

No! Iruka said incredulous. Who? I wonder…

What are you going on about Iruka? You are a gossip. You know that? Kakashi laughed.

No I'm not, just a little curious. I think Sakura would know, she knows everything about Sasuke. I don't think the high and mighty Sasuke Uchia has a boy lover. Nah… that's way far fetched.

(If only he knew)

I recommend you stay out of it, love. Kakashi said putting his book down and putting his arm around Iruka.

The next day Temari insisted on driving him to school and said she would pick him up too. She wasn't going to let him get in trouble. G grumbled but it beat walking so he let her. When he got of the car his black hood over his bright hair he walked slowly through the gate and into the school. As he walked through the gate he saw N before he saw him. he was characteristically dressed in bright attire: florescent blue hood, white t-shirt and orange suffer shorts. G stopped at an unobtrusive spot and watched N; he seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly N looked in his direction and their eyes met. G heart pounded spasmodically in his chest. He couldn't look away. N looked worried and surprised. He quickly walked towards G and he suppressed an urge to run.

what happened to you? Naruto asked shocked

Was it that bad? G thought. That idiot Sasuke would pay. The first time N talks to him and his face looks like a pound of ground beef.

It's nothing he said in a barely audible whisper.

It looks terrible.

Wait till you see Sasuke's face then. G said without thinking and laughed

N looked taken back by the usually stoic boy laughing but he liked to see him smile. It made him feel lucky as if viewing a rare event like a solar eclipse.

what? Did you really fight with Sasuke? I thought Sakura was making that up. I thought I was the only one that was stupid enough to do that. N laughed

Sakura told you that? How did she know?

N sighed and rolled his eyes.

She called his house and he didn't answer, she calls him everyday, so she went over to his house and met him when he was getting home. She must have bothered him until he told her.

She likes to talk doesn't she? He asked sounding ticked off.

Sakura lives in her own world and we're just part of the scenery. What happened for you guys to fight over? I know Sasuke can be a jerk but you can't let him get to you. I remember when we met we couldn't stand each other we fought half a dozen times before we became friends.

G shrugged. And N understood he wasn't going to give any details about the fight. Maybe Sakura could drag it out of Sasuke. Or… he thought quickly scheming. He could drag it out of G if he was annoying enough he would tell him just to get him to go away; it worked well enough with Sakura so he'd give it a try.

So what's your first class? N asked

Art.

Me too.

I know. I sit behind you.

Oh.

G was silent and the bell for first class rang. Somehow N was walking him to class today definitely had the makings of a very strange day. In the hall they saw Sakura; N waved at her and she looked smug to see them walking together. G ignored her. Sakura wasn't in their class but Sasuke was G wondered what he would think seeing him with N. S would have to be discreet but G actually didn't have any problems with people knowing. He just wanted to know how N felt before he told him; he didn't want to freak him out.

When they got to the Art room Sasuke wasn't there. All the better for G but N looked worried but Sasuke eventually arrived nearly 20 mins late. He looked as much of a mess as G but maybe more comical with a splint on his nose. G ignored him but his grip on his pencil increased considerably. S sat at the table next to N where he always sat and it looked like he was also going to ignore G as well. But G wasn't going to make it easy he leaned forward and tapped N and asked to borrow an eraser. Passed it to him and they both continued to work but the gesture was enough; he saw S hide the remains of a pencil he had just broken. And that was enough to brighten his day.

N and G had the all the same classes today and N was surprised that he had completely over looked the red head who seemed to be pleasant company even if he was on the quiet side but N could talk enough for the both of them. Which he did during the whole day a normal person would have tiered of hearing the blonde talk non stop but G was enjoying it immensely and the reaction it elicited form Sasuke; who had just slammed his fist into his locker door.

N instructed him to sit next to him in all the classes that Sasuke wasn't in and N managed to get in trouble for talking in every class by every teacher. Kakashi even threatened to staple his lips shut to which N blanched and kept quiet for the remainder of the lesson and sending notes instead. And for the first time G got in trouble for 'talking' in class. The teacher was new and had taken a liking to N with his blonde hair and blue eyes and permanent smile; and a dislike to G with his unnatural hair, black punk clothes and intense glare. So she assumed that it was G talking when it was N and proceeded to yell at him for disturbing her lesson to which G kept his usual silence. The class was in hysterics knowing well that a fish was more likely to 'disturb' her class that G. N was about to tell the teacher what really happened to which G rolled his eyes and shock his head once for N to bother defending him. in the end he got detention because the class wouldn't stop laughing at her massive misunderstanding none of them even felt sorry for G.

After that class N promised to get himself in detention to so that they were even. G told him not to bother.

Then how do I make it up to you?

Why do you have to?

What if I want to?

G smiled a small smile. N nudged his shoulder

Soooo…

I'll think of something. G said finally.

The day passed quickly and G wished it would slow down even if S was on the sideline of all the memories of this day it was still the best day of his young life. He went to detention which Iruka was supervising and there wasn't anyone else in the room. G wondered how that happened in a school this large. So he sat took out his notebook and pretended to do some work while he doodled and Iruka listened to music on his I-pod but after 15 mins he told him to go but not to let anyone see him.

That new teacher's a bitch isn't she? He said to Gaara with a grin

You can say that again. Gaara replied as he walked out the door.

In the parking lot someone was still around when everyone else had gone home as G approached he saw it was N.

* * *

_hope u liked it and_

_review review review _

_with any criticism or complement_


	3. And he said he'd die for me

_I hope some one is still reading this after i spent a loooong time with out uploading..._

_for those who are interested here its _

_plz review. constructive criticism is welcome_

* * *

In the parking lot someone was still around when everyone else had gone home as G approached he saw it was N.

_Hey Gaara! N said standing next to a silver car._

_G nodded._

_Get in. N said._

_No thanks, I'm good walking G replied._

_No way I'm not letting you get into another fight with Sasuke. He has this thing with catching up with you when you're walk home. Whatever you two were arguing about it's obviously not over. So you're coming with me._

_I'm not going home._

_Tell where you need to be and I'll take you there. G_

_What if I don't want you to know where I'm going?_

_Well…_

G laughed and smiled a real smile. And N felt like laughing with him.

_That's a nice car. G said changing subject._

_Whatever. Iruka bought it. I'm not into cars. A car is a car to me._

_Iruka's your dad?_

_Yeah. My adoptive father. He's the best._

_He's cool. He let me out of detention early._

_Hmm he never ungrounded me early. He said a bit petulant._

_Ever heard of release on good behaviour. G joked_

_And N was almost too shocked to laugh; he didn't think G even knew any jokes. Looks like I judged him wrongly N thought._

_So what's it going to be? Are we going to hang around here all day or what?_

_Alright… if I knew where I wanted to go you could drive me there. G said slowly, looking at N with his black lined wide green eyes. The problem is I don't know where I want to go (I'm going). I just know that I'm not going home. He said turning his head coyly like some small animal._

_Well… N said not knowing how to act to this change of character from G._

_I'm going home… so logically speaking if you don't know where you're going your first idea would be to go where I'm going-_

_I don't know how you came up with that logic but it's better than hanging around here. You don't mind if I drive do you? He said with a devilish smile._

The boys left not noticing that were being watched by the weird teacher with his covered face and his ever present novel. Maybe Iruka was right after all. Kakashi thought.

G drove manically as was his usual but N didn't seem to mind he was having fun. He turned up the volume on the CD playing and G was surprised to hear one of his favourite bands. He smiled.

_I love these guys! he shouted over the music._

_No way! I thought no one at school listened to them._

They arrived at N's house in record time. Laughing and talking raucously. It was so easy to have a friend when it was N he had an open mindedness about him and was just easy to talk to. G thought.

T_his is it. N said as they got out of the car. It's not a mansion but I call it home._

_This isn't Mtv Cribs. N don't be so dramatic he joked._

_Shut up._

N's house was simple and comfortable and very clean even though two guys lived there. N's room was big and spacious with a corner devoted to his art with a large table covered in brushes, pencils, charcoal and other art supplies. The room was in mild disarray but tidy for a teen boy; G knew his room was worse. There was a medium sized T.V in one corner with a video game console and two bean bag chairs in front of it. G looked around while N went to get them drinks. There were pictures of N and Iruka on the wall, ones of N with Sasuke and Sakura at different ages as well as with other friends- kids from school. He noticed the most recent picture was of just Sasuke and N. S's hand was over the blonde's shoulder in what should have been a carelessly friendly gesture but to G it looked possessive.

G sat down on the bean bag and tried not to be nosy. But soon he got up and went to look at N's CD collection. They had other bands in common. G went down stairs to the kitchen to look for N and found him on the phone he had just hung up when he entered the room.

_What's wrong N? He asked with one look at his face._

_It's Sasuke. He said softly._

_He tried to kill himself._

_What? G asked shocked._

No- he thought Uchia couldn't be that desperate. Then he remember the smug look on S's face on the picture with N and wasn't so sure he knew what Sasuke's limits were.

He's at the hospital. I have to see him. He said shakily grabbing his car keys.

_You can't drive like this. I'll take you_

_I can-_

_No. I'm taking you. He said firmly._

_He hesitantly walked up to N and gave him a hug and the blonde sobbed pathetically_

_Why would he do that himself? I don't understand._

_Shh. G said soothingly but not used to comforting others_.

N looked down at him, he was taller, with dripping eyes and kissed him softly. G was almost too shocked to kiss back, almost but not quite. They broke the kiss and G blushed as red as his hair.

_We should go. He mumbled not meaning it._

_'Un hn' N murmured and kissed G again pressing the smaller boy against the wall. _

He kissed him deeply his fingers in G's short, crimson hair while G wound his arms around N's waist. N slipped his tongue into G's mouth and G pulled him closer still and kissed him more passionately. When they broke apart this time N said:

_We should go._

G nodded understandingly. He felt guilty. He couldn't believe it the Uchia had managed to make him feel guilty for getting what he wanted. But G had to admit this wasn't the best time. He just hoped this wasn't a dream.

At the hospital G stayed outside

_Please wait for me. N pleaded. I know it's a lot too ask for you to even be here._

_I have a heart too N. I don't want Sasuke to die just because he's a jerk. He's your friend so I want you to go in there and tell him whatever you have to, to get him to want to live again. Because you would be miserable without him. And no matter what I don't want you to be hurt. I'll wait for you. He added softly: as long as it takes. _

And he hugged him and stood on his toes to peck him on the lips.

* * *

In the hospital waiting room Sakura was already there her eyes red and puffy but for some reason N couldn't find any sympathy for her. He sat away from her and waited for them to be able to go in. as he waited his head was whirling with thoughts about: Sasuke's suicide attempt, how was he?; what caused it?; and Gaara, the kiss, the mysterious boy and his cryptic word "tell him whatever you have to". Why did he think he had the key to make Sasuke want to live? G knew something and so did Sakura those were guilty tears she was crying. The doctor came out and talked to Itachi who N hadn't even seen. He had just come in from having a smoke and looked close to collapse. This was the most he had seen Itachi care about his brother. They were a dysfunctional pair at best but they really loved each other. A doctor came up to Itachi and said a few words and Itachi gestured to N and Sakura and the doctor nodded. Itachi went through the double doors the doctor had come from and disappeared for a good hour. When he came back visiting hours were almost over.

_He wants to see you Naruto. He said quietly. And told him the room number._

_**Just** Naruto he said more firmly when Sakura was about to come talk to him._

_Sasuke was lying in the hospital bed looking deathly pale and quite dead as he stared unblinkingly at the ceiling._

_Sasuke? N said quickly walking to his bedside, seeing his friend like this he was sure he would do anything to make S well again- so that this didn't happen again._

_Naruto. I'm glad you're here._

N nodded and couldn't help the tears flowing from his eyes.

_Don't cry dobe. S said weakly. You're not a girl._

S patted the side of the bed weakly and N curled up next to him like an abandoned kitten his head leaning on S's shoulder. He looked down at S's bandaged wrists. How could he do this to himself? Why? He thought again and again but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Then a light went off in his head and N understood. First it was G's word then Itachi's "Just Naruto" that rang in his head. How could he be so dense? Sasuke was in love with him that's why he had fought with G and why he only wanted to see him but how had S found out about G's feelings? Today after N spends the whole day with Gaara and waits for him at school when he has detention. S must have felt betrayed and replaced. But there was still one question unanswered who had known that G liked N and told S? Then Sakura came to mind- he almost didn't want to think about her pathetic and guilt ridden face. She had done this. But why? She wouldn't want to drive Sasuke insane.

_Naru._

_Yes Sasuke. What is it?_

_Tell me what you're thinking_

_I want you to get better and not to hurt yourself again._

_Hmm he said thoughtfully. I don't know about that._

_Sasuke don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me. I'm your best friend I don't want to see you suffer._

_Friend. he scoffed strongly for someone who nearly died._

_I love you Sasuke you know that. N said smiling lying convincingly but with a bitter taste in his mouth_.

He kissed Sasuke's check and gently held his hand. Sasuke smiled a week smile.

_You need to rest Sasuke_. Come on, go to sleep. N said getting up slowly.

Sasuke was asleep before N left the room. Out in the waiting room he went up to Sakura and harshly whispered:

_ I blame you for this! You have no idea how many lives you've ruined._ He walked away before he could hit Sakura for being so selfish. 


	4. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

hi all! Its been waaaaay to long since I updated this and my other stories. if you are still reading or waiting thanks for sticking with it. hope to update and finish this story over the summer. fingers crossed. I have lots written but the editing and making sure it all fits and makes sense part takes me loads of time because I nit pick on mistakes, plot etc. makes changes and then change back and pull out some hair and eventually have something I can upload. and hopefully with summer vacation I will find time to do this. XD

read on and enjoy!

* * *

You could have told me you know! He snapped. About the whole 'my suicidal best friend is in love with me and my pseudo best friend wants to ruin my life' situation. You could have given me a heads up! He said heatedly.

I wanted to Naruto, but it was something you needed to find out by yourself. You were so upset about Sasuke I couldn't pile on all that bad stuff on your back too.

Naruto got into the passenger seat of his car and sat with his knees pulled up and his chin resting on them. Gaara started the car and for once he drove slowly.

I told Sasuke that I loved him. Naruto said dejectedly

But you do. Replied stoic as usual

Yeah, like a brother. You know that not what he wants. And Sakura- I can't believe her!

Gaara told him about the time when she had got into his car and they had argued; how it inspired him to write the love letters.

Of course it was you. Why couldn't I have found out sooner? Maybe if I had talked to Sasuke it wouldn't have gotten this far.

Gaara you probably know me better than anyone. Tell me what should I do?

You already know what you're going to do.

I was afraid you'd say that.

I care about you Gaara. I don't want to hurt you.

I'm tougher than I look. He said with a thin smile

You're human.

We all are.

Naruto sighed. _How would this end? How many people would get hurt? Who would make it out alive?_

At Naruto's door Gaara was about to say bye but one look at Naruto and he went inside with him. It wasn't a good time to leave him alone.

Where's Iruka? Gaara asked as he added hot water to the ramen he was making for Naruto.

Naruto laughed.

He told me he has some out town conference thing but he's just at Kakashi's house.

Huh- Gaara sputtered. No way! Sorry. He said regaining his composure.

It's fine. Dad thinks I don't know but once I saw them kissing behind the school.

What were you doing behind the school?

Naruto blushed

That's another story.

Gaara raised an eye brow.

Tell me. Pleeeeeeeeeease. He begged as handed Naruto the ramen.

Don't beg. No, those eyes won't work either. Naruto he said digging into his ramen with gusto. After a minute he yielded

Ok fine, fine just don't look at me like I killed your cat. I was going there to make out with someone- is that what you want to here? He said flustered

Gaara actually nodded enthusiastically

You are a genuinely weird person Gaara

Who? Ignoring the comment

Itachi. Sasuke's brother. Naruto confessed reluctantly

Whoa.

It was last year he was a senior at our school. And he was the first guy I liked. I was always at their house with Sasuke so I got to know him. It was just a physical relationship in the end. Naruto said with a shrug

Physical? Gaara said blushing

Come on you're not asking that! Naruto said throwing a pillow at Gaara. Conversation over. Let's talk present. Naruto said crooking a finger to summon Gaara.

Gaara sat next to Naruto on the rug at the foot of the couch and the conversation really ended as they were occupied exploring each others mouths.

Naruto felt sick with himself he was living a lie to protect his best friend's fragile psyche but sometimes he wondered if it was worth it… Sasuke was physically better but he was acting stranger than ever. He had spent 2 weeks in the hospital a short time for an attempt of suicide but he was convincing at acting sane and the doctors released him and a month later he was back at school. The whole time Naruto visited him on a daily basis and pretended (more convincingly than he thought he could) to be in love with Sasuke who took advantage of the situation and guilt tripped Naruto constantly. The worst part was when Sasuke came back to school he told everyone that Naruto was his boyfriend without telling Naruto before hand. Naruto didn't even have a chance to tell his father who knew about his relationship with Gaara but not about Sasuke. Not only that but now Gaara had to watch them hold hands and hug everyday at school which had not been his plan at all. He could only imagine the pain Gaara was going through. He was so afraid he was going to lose him. His father had grilled him for ages. Humiliatingly telling him about the dangers of promiscuity and that he thought Gaara was 'a nice boy' which was 'very rare' in other words he was team Gaara not team Sasuke.

Every time Naruto was just about through with everything was when Sasuke did something sweet and nice and he acted like his old self: with the playful banter and long comforting silence; the one who understood Naruto. This time Sasuke made them a picnic which they ate in the old woods that Naruto loved to walk through. Naruto was having a good time had started to feel as if Sasuke was making some progress. That was before Sasuke started to try and undress him. Then Naruto was just plain pissed off.

Sasuke kissed Naruto neck and bit gently. Naruto started to complain he didn't like it when Sasuke 'marked' him. Naruto knew the hickies would upset Gaara. Sasuke persisted and Naruto felt like strangling the Uchiha.

Why is it so hard for you to do just the one thing I asked you Sasuke? I don't think the whole world has to know when we make out. Naruto said irritably

Chill out Naruto. Everyone knows about us and they don't care.

Well I care and I asked you not to. Isn't that enough Sasuke?

I'm sorry Naruto. Sasuke said as he ran his hand through the blonde hair. Naruto ignored him and remained silent.

Sasuke kissed Naruto who kissed back weakly and pulled away.

I'm just not in the mood Sasuke. Naruto said softly pulling away from Sasuke's embrace.

Naruto, you love me don't you?

Of course I do babe Naruto said softly

I want to show you how much I care about you Naruto… he said running his finger across Naruto's arm. More than anyone, you know that Naruto…

Naruto knew where this was heading and his stomach sank he thought he was going to be sick. No… he thought don't say it teme!

I want to make love to you

Sasuke… He said hesitantly, I don't think I'm ready for that. He said nearly in tears. It was killing him to lie like this.

It seems you're willing to give yourself to anyone but me. All you and my brother used to do was fuck! And you had no problem with that freak Gaara who you barely knew.

You have no idea what your saying Sasuke. You have no fucking clue what my relationships were like. Naruto said frigidly. You don't know what any relationship is like. Well you know what Sasuke? You can just go fuck your self! I'm done- if you really want to die, feel free!

Naruto reached home as the tears of anger, betrayal and bitter disappointment started to flow freely, blurring his vision. Bursting through the front door he ran to his room not bothering to hide his tears from his father who watched with worry etched on his face as his son ran to his room.

_At least he has Gaara… I always knew that Uchiha was no good. _His father thought sadly.

The blonde boy slammed his door and threw himself onto his bed sobbing loudly. Everything had just gone so wrong: his friendship was ruined and his relationship with Gaara was dying slowly thanks to the deception he had thought of. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Gaara had been in the room the whole time. Naruto's boyfriend gently picked him up and cradled him in his slim arm's

Gaara? Naruto said thickly between the tears.

Its ok babe. Gaara said softly. I'm here, it'll be fine.

No! It's never going to be ok... Sometimes I wish I could just end it all]…

Gaara was silent for a while processing what Naruto's words had implied.

Naruto I don't know what I do without you. I just got you I can lose you so soon. I wouldn't know how to go on-

They were both quiet for a long time but it was a comforting silence as Naruto listened to Gaara's heartbeat. He eventually told Gaara about the argument he had with Sasuke and the terrible things he told him. This time around Naruto didn't feel hurt he just felt angry and used. He had been willing to do almost anything for Sasuke and this is how he repaid him!

The bastard! Gaara said furious.

He swore and muttered threats under his breath as he stood paced the room. Naruto tried to stop him and get him calmer before he actually went after Sasuke but then again isn't that what the Uchia deserved? Naruto kissed Gaara hard and passionately, it felt like it had been so long since they had touched this way and every single one of his nerves were on fire with desire.

Gaara he breathed as they fell on the bed together in a tangle of limbs. _Please_ he begged but he didn't know what he was asking for. For everything and for nothing.

Gaara kissed his neck breathing in Naruto's scent as if he were a drowning man gasping for air. Naruto's finger ran slowly through Gaara's hair. They kissed again their tongues battling to explore as much of each others mouth until they were panting for air. Gaara slipped his hand under Naruto's t-shirt and Naruto jumped.

Your hand's freezing. He said and they both laughed as Naruto took both of Gaara's hands and rubbed them between his own hands.

Naruto had just slipped his boyfriend's shirt off when Gaara's cell went off playing a rock song Naruto didn't recognise. Gaara stared at his cell and sighed and groaned in annoyance.

I gotta go. We're having dinner with my father tonight. He makes a big deal out of it and I'm already late.

He stood and gave Naruto one last kiss which turned into a mini make-out session on Naruto's bedroom door.

I have an idea! Gaara said brightly.

Should I be worried? Naruto asked with a grin.

Come and have dinner with my family tonight.

Huh? I don't kn- is it gonna be ok with your dad?

It'll be fine… wear something nice wear going to be at one of my dad's fancier restaurants tonight. I'll be back in 20, ok?

20? Naruto said looking worried. I'm not sure-

Gaara kissed him before he could finish his sentence and left; suddenly smiling more than Naruto had ever seen.

_Yosh! Naruto thought, let's get to it._

* * *

_thanks for reading! please review XD  
_


	5. Swagger (Ch 4 and a half )

_hey all, here is a teaser chap, think of it as ch 4.5. I will write a longer chapter soon. XD_

* * *

Naruto wore a midnight blue shirt and slim fitting black pants with almost invisible dark blue pinstripes and instead of a watch he wore the black leather cuff G had given him; he hoped Gaara would wear his matching one. Naruto's cuff had a small kyuubi symbol on it and Gaara's had Shikaku a raccoon demon on. In the end N decided to wear a dark slim vest over his shirt as he debated whether or not to wear his earring. He guessed Gaara would but he didn't want it to look like they _matched_ outfits, he laughed at the thought.

Gaara rang the bell almost exactly 20 minutes later and Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at his boyfriend standing on his doorstep. He pulled Gaara in and as soon as the door was closed he assaulted Gaara with kisses. Gaara was wearing a black shirt with red pinstripes, ultra skinny black pants with suspenders and a fedora hat that had him looking like an olden day 'gangster'.

"You look-" Naruto struggled for a word that was good enough but settled on kissing Gaara some more until Gaara dragged him out of the door and to the car.

When Naruto saw the car he stopped dead in his tracks and thought he would faint. There in front of his house was parked a black Bugatti with back rims and impossibly dark tinted windows. The interior was all black and leather with custom stylised skull logos on the seats.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto." Gaara said with a smirk

Naruto just nodded dumbly as Gaara opened the car door for him, he even forgot to complain that Gaara was treating him like the 'girl' again. He could only stare: at the car, at Gaara. After a long silence Naruto spoke:

"Wow… just wow."

Gaara laughed so hard that he had tears in his green eyes.

"Gaara…" Naruto said in sweet voice and Gaara turned still smiling widely. "1st look at the road you crazy! 2nd baby, when can I drive?" He said with huge baby-blue eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well…" Gaara said

"Gaara!"

"I Iike that earring on you. It's the one I got you right?"

"Its real silver isn't?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"White gold" actually Gaara said matter of fact

"Gaara. Naruto said between gritted teeth. What did I say about spending money on me?"

Ever since the first weeks of their relationship Naruto had told G not to spend a lot of money on him. Naruto wasn't rich but he knew how extravagant the rich kids at his school could be. He was especially worried when G told him who is father was and exactly how much they were worth. The number alone made N's head spin. He had yet to go to G's house but he had heard rumours and if G's _real car_ was anything to judge by the house would be beyond words.

"I actually didn't spend any money on it". G said. "I owned it already but had never worn it. It didn't suit me and I thought it would look better on you so I gave it to you."

"You know I don't like very expensive gifts" Naruto mumbled in an annoyed voice as he nervously toyed with the tiny sliver ring in his ear

Gaara sighed as they pulled up in front of the restaurant

'Let's just try to have fun tonight. We don't get to do that too often, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile

They exchange a quick kiss then got out and Naruto watched almost painfully as they handed the car over to the valet guy.


End file.
